John Grimm Just Wants To Rest
by shewhowillrise
Summary: A full month of little ficlets of John Grimm trying his best. Whumptober is here and I'm ready to hurt some characters.
1. Stabbed

Whumptomber is here! 31 days of hurting characters WOOO!

I'll be writing Almost Human Season Two this November for Nano Wrimo. So! This list of prompts is what I am using warm-ups :D.

Some of the ficlets are connected, some are not.

Sadly ffnet doesn't let me tag more than two for a crossover. This is star trek aos/doom/almost human/maybe the boys.

Day One: Stabbed

* * *

" _Shit_!" John cursed, stumbling into an alley. He put his hand on his stomach and felt more pain shock him up his side. There was blood on his hand when he pulled it away.

He looked back out towards the street but the perp was most likely already gone. He went to get his phone out of his pocket to call Dorian when more pain shot up his side. He removed his hand again, stilling as he saw the blood.

Wait-He shouldn't be bleeding.

He tenderly lifted his shirt, revealing a bleeding stab wound.

He should be healed already.

 _Fuck_.

He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming as he took out his phone and dialed. He put the phone up to his ear.

"Please pick up, _pick up, please pick up_ ," he chanted to himself, trying to psych himself out.

"John?"

"Dorian! My location. _Now_ ," John growled, clutching his side harder. So much pain.

"On my way."

He barely heard Dorian's response through the ringing of his ears. Instead of hanging up, he crushed the phone in his hand, causing it to burst in a shower of glass. He gritted his teeth and did his best to breath through the pain.

"John? Where are- _John_!" Dorian rushed to John's side, looking him up and down. "You seem to have bits of shrapnel in your side. I'll get an ambulance to take you-"

" _No_! _No hospitals_!"

"But John, you're wounded and you are bleeding out, we nee-"

"Hospitals can't help me! Just get me in the car and take me to Rudy's! Now damn it!"

"I don't advi-"

"I don't give a shit about your advises, just get me in the _fuckin car_!"

Dorian heaved John into his arms. One arm under his knees and the other behind his shoulders. John's blood started to seep into Dorian's shirt. Dorian's internal systems were screaming at him to take John to the hospital. Red codes blaring in his cortex were hard to ignore as he loaded John into the passenger seat.


	2. Bloody Hands

Day Two: Bloody Hands

Continuation of Chapter One

* * *

Dorian starred at Rudy's gloved hands, the latex covered in blood. _John's blood_.

John flinched on the table, causing Rudy to pull his hands away.

"You need to calm down or else I'll have to strap you down," Rudy said, his eyebrows pinching together. "But I don't want to do that and I know you don't want that-"

"Okay, okay," John said.

Dorian long since shut off the alarms telling him to take John to an actual hospital but he could still hear the alarms in the back of his mind.

John laid on the table, gripping the sides in tight fists and breathing heavily through his teeth.

"And...that...should...be...it," Rudy said, pulling what Dorian could only determine was the last of the shrapnel.

"Oh thank god," John said, leaning up on his elbows.

"But, uh, the wound seems to still be healing slowly. Still faster than a normal human, but uh, still not going to heal for a few hours."

"Hou- _hours_?" John asked, slight panic in his eyes.

"Best guess is the myklon red the knife was covered in," Rudy said, patching up the wound.

"That is statistically impossible to heal that fast," Dorian said, getting up and walked to the space next to where John was sitting on the table. "And what do you mean by ' _a normal human_ '?"

John and Rudy shared a look before John's face fell in defeat.

" _Shit_ ," he said.


	3. Insomnia

Day Three: Insomnia

Continuation of Chapter One & Two

* * *

Rudy sighed as he stared at the data on the screen. There was something else embedded in the knife, but without the resources of the forensic team back at the precinct it would take forever to figure out. He already knows that John would say no to that even before the question popped up in his own head.

"You need sleep Rudy," Rudy turned to where Dorian stood next to a makeshift bed that John slept on. John had been able to persuade Dorian not to go to the Captain yet. But Dorian's other subroutine had let John sleep first before having to explain everything.

"Yeah but," his eyes trailed to John. It hasn't even been a full year since Rudy last saw John this scared. "He needs me."

"You can't be much help to him if you pass out from exhaustion," Dorian noted. Rudy ignored his comment and turned back to the screen. There had to be something he was missing.

"Rudy?"

Rudy sighed and turned back to Dorian.

"What?"

Dorian raised an eyebrow at him. Such a human thing, so minuet detail. Rudy's mind briefly drifted to wonder if it was programmed or Dorian learned it from studying humans. Rudy didn't know if DRNs had a learning AI. Didn't remember hearing that at one of the seminars of Dr. Vaughn's back in the day. Was it part of the synthetic soul? A by-product of having synthetic human emotions? What-

" _Rudy_ , damn it!" Rudy flinched, startled by the loud voice in his ear.

" _What_?"

"You spaced out man, _go to sleep_ ," Dorian said, picking up Rudy by the arm and dragging him out of his chair.

Dorian had managed to get Rudy to stay in the bed, but sleep hadn't won him over.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could picture the blood stained sheets, the machines that _wouldn't stop beeping_. He was back at the god awful place. The sterile air burned in his nose. The screams from the man they strapped down haunted him.

Rudy turned to his side on his cot in his laboratory, seeing John laying there on his own cot. He promised that man that he wouldn't become another lab experiment.

He intended to keep that promise.


End file.
